


[Podfic] Rough Diamond

by Shmaylor



Category: La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Herbalism, ITPE, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: As the narrator would say: "A bard might, perhaps, give you a prettier, more satisfying story. But I, I will tell you what truly happened to Belle and her Beast. If you're sure it's truth that you'd prefer."[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Rough Diamond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rough Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43367) by [Lyrstzha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/pseuds/Lyrstzha). 



  


**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Rough%20Diamond.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Rough Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43367)

 **Author:** [Lyrstzha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/pseuds/Lyrstzha)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 35 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Rough%20Diamond.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Rough%20Diamond.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> For #ITPE 2017


End file.
